The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a bipolar forceps for sealing vessels and vascular tissue having an electrode assembly that is designed to enhance electrical isolation of the surface of the jaw of the forceps from an underlying strength member.